Magnamon
roup: Warrior – Level: Armour – Type: Vaccine – Attack Techniques: Magna Blast, Magna Explosion Magnamon is the Golden Armour form of Veemon, the Digimon partner of Davis of the DigiDestined, created by the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Magnamon has appeared only twice, and to complicate matters, one of these appearances is out of continuity, while the other is in, leading to them contradicting each other. Appearance One - Having been reverted to their Rookie forms during their battle with Kerpymon, the Mega form of Kokomon (the rogue Digimon partner of Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado), Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Terriermon were on the verge of defeat, until Angemon and Angewomon arrived to turn the tide. Kerpymon used his powers to reverse time, transforming the kids back into toddlers, and Angemon and Angewomon had to call upon all their energy, enabling them to Digivolve to their own Mega forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon. They then released the Golden Digi-Eggs, and Davis and Willis used them on their Digimon. Using the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Veemon Golden Armour Digivolved into Magnamon, and, along with Rapidmon, attacked Kerpymon. Their attacks did little damage, as Kerpymon continuously healed himself after each injury, and then swallowed the two Digimon. Inside of him, guided by the small part of him that was still untainted, Magnamon and Rapidmon destroyed the virus, restoring him to his Vaccine form. Kerpymon then deleted, no longer able to heal his wounds, and Veemon and Terriermon floated down from the sky''. This adventure is supposed to be out of continuity.'' Appearance Two – As the Digimon Emperor cut a swathe of destruction across the DigiWorld with Kimeramon, the DigiDestined managed to enter his base, and fought their way through his forces. Wormmon, determined to stop the Emperor’s mad plans, led Davis to the fortress’s engine room, where Davis found the Digi-Egg of Miracles and removed it, shutting down the base. The Digi-Egg then activated, and Davis used it to transform Veemon into Magnamon. Magnamon then engaged Kimeramon (who had turned against the Emperor, although the Emperor didn’t realise it) in battle, heavily damaging the fortress. The crippled base fell from the sky as the DigiDestined evacuated, while Magnamon and Kimeramon continued to fight. Magnamon began to run out of energy, and was seized by Kimeramon, who threatened to crush him. Wormmon, in a last attempt to stop the Emperor and make him see the error of his ways, managed to free Magnamon, and then gave him the remainder of his own energy. Magnamon, re-energised by Wormmon’s sacrifice, used his Magna Explosion attack to destroy Kimeramon. Magnamon then reverted to DemiVeemon, and the Digi-Egg of Miracles transformed into its original form of the Crest of Kindness. The conflict between these two appearances is due to the different origins for the Digi-Egg of Miracles given in each. Read the Golden Digi-Eggs and Digi-Egg of Miracles entry for any more details. Magnamon first appears in '“Digimon: The Movie.”''' Even in Japan, this part of the movie was released before the TV episodes showcasing him were aired. He first appears in the anime in a cameo at the end of “The Darkness Before Dawn,” which leads right into “The Crest of Kindness.” It’s hard to say which of these appearances comes first chronologically speaking (most people would say it was the movie, but nothing is known for absolute certain), but as one appearance is supposed to be out of continuity, it doesn’t really matter. His voice is supplied by Steven Jay Blum.'' Name: From “magnate,” a Latin word meaning a person of great importance. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Living villains Category:Live-Action Category:Dinosaurs Category:TV Series Villains Category:Movie villains